New Life
by xXDisuXx
Summary: The gang are living Peacefully in Mexico but Mia misses Brian. Letty knows and wants to try to find him in Miami
1. Prologue

Dom, Letty, Vince, and Mia had moved down to Mexico after the hiest. Dom, and Lety bought a house, garage, and shop again that Vince, and Mia stay and work in. Vince keep his arm, Dom and Letty got married, and Mia became a doctor. But she misses Brian last she knew he was racing in Miami. she wanted to go she him but Dom wouldn't let her. Letty knows that she misses him and wants Mia to talk to him. Letty's being trying to get a hold of Brain but can't. the less place she knows to look is in the Miami street races. So she tries to convice the gang to Vacation in Miami.

"Oh come on Dom i want to see how people race in Miami." Letty said trying to convince Dom to let them go to Miami. He wasn't sure if they should go back to USA, Letty didn't tell them that she was going to look for Brian.

"I don't know, Letty." he said, she strattled him and kissed him trying to convince him. "Maybe, but who will watch the store and Garage."

"We will just closed them it will jsut be for a week or two." she said taking off his shirt.

"Fine." he said she smirked and continued kissing him


	2. Chapter 2

Sry its been so long i had finals then just didnt fell like doing it... so now i am, and its short sry it'll be longer next chap i hope lol.

Chapter 1

"Hey girl" i said to her she looked up from her magazine.

"Hey Letty, why are you so happy?" she asked miserablly, shes been that way since Brian left. i swear she loves him more then i love Dom.

"Because we get to leave Mexico and go back to the US of A." i said grinning ear to ear. she looked up at me then it faded. "And where heading to Miami so can can lay out in the sun." she started at me confused.

"Letty you know we can do that here right?" she asked slowly. i nodded almost jumping which as a rare thing. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." i said walking away more liek skipping.

"What are you so happy about?" Dom asked as i entered the garage, i shrugged and opened the hood on the car i've been working on. Dom just shrugged it off.

BRIANS POV

"Bri, you getting your lazy ass up soon?" i groaned and turned over ignoring Romes bitching. i was dreaming about Mia i missed her so much but i don't think that she wants to see me again. "Brian." Rome said grabbing my ankle and pulling me out of bed, i fell with a thud to the ground.

"ROME!! what the hell?" i asked.

"Get you lazy ass up we got cars to fix." he said walking downstairs. i got up and dressed, we bought a building with the money we swiped that has a garage under it. the cool thing is that it is close to Tejs we go hang with them alot.

i yawned and walked downstairs, Rome was fixing up a car. "I'm up are you happy?" i said very grouchy Rome didnt know anything about Mia no one her does i left those memories back in LA.

"Wow i just wanted you to get up, dude. but u seem pretty pissed off." he said laughing, i went to the car i've been fixing up and worked on it trying to forget about her.

MIA POV

I didnt see why Letty was so happy about going to Miami, it was just the same as mexico but maybe greener. right now i'm packing to get ready to drive there, Dom still wanted to make some money out there. i didnt really want to go anywhere i just wanted to see Brian again


	3. Miami

Chapter 3

"MIA! Let's go!" Dom yelled for me as i finished packing and got in the car with Letty, me and her where leaving a day before Dom and all the guy, so we could shop a bit. i suspected Letty of something else but all she could do is smile trying to not dounce around.

"Okay, Dom!" i yelled running down the stairs, Vince said bye he was coming up with Dom tomorrow, he still hits on me i just ignore it. i kissed his check and jumped in Lettys car.

"Bye, Babe see you soon." she said kissing him on the lips, revving her engine then pulling out of the driveway. i slept a little but every time i looked at Letty she couldn't stop smiling.

"Letty, are you okay? you've never smiled this much in your life why now?" she looked at me then back on the road.

"I can't wait to go shopping." i looked at her a little weired out but didn't think much of it. in a few days we arrived in Miami (I dont know how long it takes to get from mexico to Miami.) we drove around looking at different stores but it looked like Letty was looking for something special

LETTYS POV

i drove around looking for Tejs garage the last place i knew where Brian was. "Letty i thought we were going shopping?" Mia asked i guess she was feed up with slowly driving around looking for a place.

"We are shopping."

"I thought you meant like clothes not parts." she complained i saw Tejs garage and did a sharp turn pulling into the parking lot. "Lettey what are you doing?"

"I'll be right back Mia." i said quickly getting out the the car and running into the garage a black guy was with and Asian kid thats name was 'Jimmy' on his jumpsuit.

"Can we help you?" an Asian girl asked i looked at her slowly lost the nerve to ask for Brian.

"Yeah i'm looking for Brian O'Connor." i said the black guy looked up and started at me.

"I'm Tej, why are you looking for him?" he asked i looked around.

"I'm an old friend from LA. i wanted to get in touch with him." i said Tej walked over to the girl and grabbed her waist from behind.

"Do you think we should tell her Suki, babe?" he asked the girl, i rolled my eyes and got annoyed.

"Please i just want to find him, me and my sister knew him for a while." i lied a bit we didn't know Brian for long but he really became part of the family.

"Okay him and his buddy opened a garage called R&Bs just a few blocks away." Jimmy said Suki and Tej didn't looked to happy but shrugged and then started making out. Jimmy gave me a card that said R&Bs with an address and number.

MIA POV

I sat in the car for a while waiting for Letty to come out of the garage i didn't understand why we where here i rolled my eyes. i finally saw Letty come out after a few minutes.

"And what did you need in there?" i asked she just grinned and started the car. "Letty?" i asked

"I just needed a address and i got it. well go to the hotel then go out maybe to a race tonight?" she said, i frowned thinking about Brian.

we pulled out and headed to the hotel. before then we SLOWLY drove down one road i looked at her and groaned extremely load. she just laughed we passed a place called R&BS. under it was a garage a guy was outside working on a car. he was wearing bagged shorts so you could see his boxers a little bit with converse. he had muscles.

"BRI, are you going to finished the car anytime soon?" a guy yelled, the guy out front stood up and stretched showing his blonde curly hair it reminded me of Brian then he yelled back and i knew it was Brian with his deep voice.

"ROME SHUT UP!" he yelled back.

LETTY POV

Mia looked at me after Brian yelled back about to cry, i smirked. "Lets go check in the hotel and then come back." she nodded wiping away her tears. we arrived at the hotel and checked in. Dom and Vince were getting two more when they came.

* * *

okay so i wanted to get this done bc im going to b buzy tell Monday afternoon or night ill try to get the next chap either tomorrow before 5 or tuesday


	4. Brian

Chapter 4

i was so nervous to see Brian later i wasn't sure if he would kiss me or not want to talk to me. or if he even had a girlfriend i mean i still love him, if Dom ever knew he would snap Brians neck. i mean he might do it anyway if he ever sees him for beging a cop. letty was trying to calm me down but i was a neverous reck.

"Mia, you have to clam down. you know what i'll be back in an hour and we'll go see Brian." she said walking out, i think i was getting on her nerves.

LETTY POV

i had to get out of there Mia was driving me crazy worrying about Brian. so i decided to talk to him i know that he'll be surprised to see me i just wont tell him about Mia keep that a surprise for a little longer. i drove up to R&Bs looking for Brian but he wasn't outside anymore i parked out front and walked in the door. i saw Brian and that girl from Tej and Tej himself, Brian kissed sukis check i looked at him weird gettign pretty pissed that he was with a whore.

"Can i-" Brian started but stopped the moment he saw me. "Letty? what are you doing here?" he said walking to me i just glared at him.

"Really Brian? Come talk with me." i said grabbing his arm and dragging him outside. "So why were you kissing that asain chick that i thought was with Tej?" i asked.

"Thats how i always greet SUKI and why do you care i havent seen you since i saved Dom from going to jail." he beign pissed at me, i wanted seeing Mia to be a surprise.

"Well i'll be here for a little while and i was thinking of bringing Mia and you know i dont think that she would be happy that you were kissing her." i said getting up in his face the door behind him opened while he was about to talk.

"Bri we got to get back to work." he looked at me and shrugged.

"In a minute Rome." the guy rome left i looked back at Brian. "How is Mia doing?" he asked i didnt want to tell him much.

"She misses you. do you miss her?" i aksed, he looked down at his converse shoes. "I aksed do you miss her?" he looked my in the eyes and walked away. i shook my head and headed back to my car. i couldn't believe that he wouldn't answer me but i think he'll talk to Mia.

MIA POV

i had finally calmed down enough to be happy for seeing Brian and for seeing him soon. i loved him and he loved me there was no way it could of changed much in thses few years. Letty came in the room furious i was scared but she grabbed my arm and dragged my down to the car.

"Letty what the hell?" i asked.

"Were going to see Brian whether or not you like it. or are ready." she let go of me as we got in the car and drove towards Brians garage. we pulled up as Brian was closing the garage door. Letty was getting out of the car as Brian looked at her.

"Letty i dont want to talk to you." he said glaring at her, i slowly stepped out of the car.

"Then maybe you'll talk to her." she said pointing at me. Brian just stared at me i looked away shyly as Letty walked inside.

"I havent seen you in so long i missed you." he said as he walked towards me, then he hugged me. i hugged him back to felt good to be in his arms again.

"I missed you too." i said i looked it to his eyes then i saw his eyes look down at my lips. he slowly leaned down and kissed me i was shocked for a second but them started kissing back. i didnt even notice that i was in my own world until we heard a wolf whistle.

"Rome shut up." Brian said after we finished kissing, letty was next to him laughing, Brian grabbed my hand and pulled me into the garage. "Mia this is Tej his girl Suki, my buddy Rome and Tejs mechanic Jimmy." Brian said pointing out everyone in the room.

"Mia, i'm going to head back because in tired, Brian can drive you back." Letty said walking out, i looked at Brian and he nodded his head.

"Who's this Bullet." asked the only other girl in the room, how i think is Suki.

"Suki, she is my..." he trailed off probably not knowing where we stood at the moment so i took the chance to say it.

"His girlfriend." i said kissing his check, he smirked.

"Well come on Mia lets go talk ." Brian said grabbed my hand and bringing me upstairs. "So what have you been up to?" he asked as we sat down on a couch.

"Um i've been living in Mexico with the gang, i'm a certified doctor now. and i missed you, you?." i said he smiled.

"after i turned in my badge, i moved out here, got roped into help the cops out here stop a guy which got my buddy Rome out of his crimes. thats pretty much it, well other than the thing that we stole a bit of money from the job to open this garage." we didnt have much to say after that, but started making out.


End file.
